We Found Love In An Airport
by Stylesg0tSwag
Summary: Who knew that playing hide and seek in an airport would lead to meeting one direction?
1. Chapter 1

****** Hey guys, this is my first FF I have ever written, please give me feedback/review to tell me what I can improve on; much love – J x ******

**Chapter One:**

So the day has finally arrived! After months and months of waiting, and counting down the days, the 12th of April has finally arrived! One Direction, and yes I mean those five sex gods of the universe named Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn, ARE COMING TO AUSTRALIA! Well they were coming… they arrive today _ha, ha... _

It's 4pm and their flight lands at 7:30pm, I invited the girls over to get ready and fan-girl like crazy, but you know, we do that every day! I was sitting on the bed with Liv making our shirts, well finishing them anyways and in storms Indah…

"MY HAIR IS NOT HAVING IT TODAY! How am I supposed to impress Liam when my hair is a complete and total mess?"

Typical Indah, Liv and I both looked at each other and shook our heads, everyone is jealous of her hair, it always looks perfect, she will learn to love it soon enough, well I will make her love it _ha, ha._

Indah joined Liv and I on the bed to finish off our shirts, and whilst we were listening to moments I could hear a faint booming sound getting louder and louder as they come up the hall, it was none other then Maia and Jenny. Maia always had her iPod dock with her, but tonight it was extra loud, but hey we aren't complaining!

Another hour passed and it was only 6:30pm, we had all finished our shirts and had watched nearly every interview possible in an hour and we were getting bored, yes I know the impossible, but we were bored. So we decided to head out and grab a quick bite to eat.

Luckily I lived a block away from a Nandos, and without fail when we were thinking of places to eat we all said "NANDOS!" so off to Nandos we headed. Once we arrived at Nandos it was pretty dead because it was a Tuesday night, which meant we got our table that we get every time. Dannii was our friend, who was also a major Directioner was lucky enough to land a job at Nandos, she had our table and orders all ready before we even arrive. It was like we were V.I.P guests at Nandos; but because we go so often everyone has our orders memorised:

Me – A Quarter chicken with a mini pita bread without mayonnaise with Lemon, Lime & Bitters.

Maia – A chicken pita with a coke.

Indah – A Classic wrap meal, mild hotness with a coke.

Jenny – A mild quarter chicken with peri-peri chips on the side with a strawberry milkshake.

And then there's Liv, who orders the hottest Peri-Peri chicken you can get on a wrap with chips on the side and peach ice tea.

I swear to god that girl would eat hot coals like it's ice cream!

It is now 7:15pm and we have all just about finished our meals, Liv is in the middle of calling the airport to see if the flight is on time now whilst Jenny and Maia are finishing their meals.

"I just got off the phone to a very stressed info lady. The boys' flight has been delayed an hour." Liv huffed.

Jenny being the loud one piped up and said with a mouth full of food,

"Well we can't just sit here for an hour! There is going to be no one in the airport soon because the flights usually finish around 7:30pm so we can play hide and seek or something!"

We all chuckled at Jenny, she looked completely lost at why we were laughing, but her idea did sound better then sitting doing nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Maia was a bit weary of playing hide and seek first, because she is scared of the dark, but i told her that we would alter the rules to make it way more fun. I mean after all she did have her iPod dock, and what's the use of having an iPod dock without music playing?

We called Dannii to come over so we could pay the bills and as usual Liv would say

"Ohhh Dannii my favourite waitress, be amazayn and come give us a discount!"

"You ask me every week, what do you think I am going to say?" Dannii exclaimed.

All in sync Jenny, Indah, Maia and myself said loudly,

"YES!"

But of course we knew she wouldn't, because then she would get fired.

As Dannii brought over our bill Maia pressed play on her dock, and out comes Up All Night.

"That comes to $0.00 guys," Dannii smiled as she said it.

I looked at Liv and she looked just as confused as me, then we looked at Dannii.

"Well here's the deal, I talked to my boss and told her that you guys come in at least one a week and sometimes more, and she said 'yes, I understand that, I always see them here, what about them?' well then I said if they promise to keep coming in at least once a week will they be able to have a free meal once a month? And she said 'as long as they sign this'" Dannii exclaimed as she handed us a piece of paper each with a pen.

"What's the catch Dannii?" Liv always had to think things over before doing them.

But then Jenny, typical Jenny said

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME! A FREE MEAL ONCE A MONTH? YES!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" Indah laughed.

It was silent for a couple of moments there, as all you could here was pen writing on paper. Maia and Indah handed theirs to Dannii, and Jenny, Liv and myself followed about a minute later.

"Bye Dannii! We will see you soon, we are off to the airport to meet the boys!" I exclaimed jumping up and down whilst attempting to hug her goodbye.

We all waved as we left Nandos,

"The guy in the kitchen called Adam is well fit!" Indah said.

"Indah! You need to focus on getting Liam, we can't get distracted from our boys by other hot boys! They need tour guides." Liv said sarcastically.

I silently laughed.

We arrived at the airport and it was now 7:43pm. We first decided to go and have a look to see when the estimated time was for their plane to arrive.

"9:30PM? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jenny slumped in her chair as Liv screamed silently.

"Guys, guys, keep calm, in a way this is better, because A, we live longer, and B, we can plan what we are going to say and how we are going to say it!" I piped up and said.

"Jordi's right, but hey were we not going to play hide and seek? Jordi what were those modified rules you were going to tell us?" Maia said.

Okay quick, think of some rules, or something to change to make it heaps more fun! I thought, but nothing came to mind. I just had to wing it.

"Erm, okay so it's just going to be like a normal game of hide and seek right,"

"Right." The girls said in unison.

"except what is going to happen is that we are going to have the song previews playing over, and over, and when one of them finishes, you must freeze where you are. No matter if you are standing in a big open space you have to stop where you are, whereas if you are the person seeking you have to stop while the music is playing and seek while its stopped. It's going to be tough I know but hey, you gotta risk it to get the biscuit!" I explained.

"Sounds like fun" Maia said as she grooved to WMYB.

"But that's not all!" I laughed.

"There's more?" Jenny said as if she needed a note pad to keep track of what's going on.

"Once the seeker finds you they call out, "I FOUND THE MISSING CARROT!" and we all reunite right here. And then we have a dance off between those two people. Whoever wins is safe, and the loser becomes the seeker, you never know you could stay the seeker for hours!" I said whilst thinking, oh wow how did I manage to come up with that? GO JORDI! Nobody seemed to be complaining about my rules, and everyone looked pretty happy about it. So then comes my favourite line.

"Let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The game was pretty tough to start off with, because we were all still getting the hang of how to play. Liv nominated to go first and we were completely fine with that. The first preview to come play was Up All Night. We bolted away and myself being an idiot waltzed away showing off. For who, that question remains unanswered.

_Hold onto the feeling, _

_Don't let it go,_

_Cuz we got the floor now_

_Get outta control;_

_I wanna stay Up All Night _

_And do it all with you._

_Up All Night like this all night_

_HEY!_

_Up All Night like this all night _

_HEY!_

_Up All Night_

_Don't even care about the table breaking,_

_We only wanna have a laugh._

_U-U-Up All Night_

_I'm only thinking about…. _

As the song faded off I skidded to a halt, and sure enough it had to be in the middle of the hall way.

"Oh stuffed potatoes!" I said stupidly quite loud to find Liv cackling about two metres behind me.

"I FOUND THE MISSING CARROT!"

"It's not over yet my darling, we still got the dance off" I cackled back at her.

Because Liv had found me first, I had the joy of choosing the song we got to dance off too. So I chose a song I have recently become obsessed with, and that's Notorious by The Saturdays.

_I'm a outlaw,_

_I'm the big boss,_

_I'm a gangster on the dance floor._

_I'm a outlaw,_

_I'm the big boss,_

_I'm a gangster on the dance floor. _

The girls were cheering us on, as we carried on being stupid and dancing how the boys would.

"OKAY, OKAY! Watch the pro. This is how it's done" I shouted over the music whilst took a deep breath as if I was running in the Olympics. I waited for the right beat and then…

"So First you pat the dog, and then you screw the light bulb, and then you JUST GO CRAZY!"

Liv was directing traffic, but then she started to direct where Jenny and Maia walked.

"So Maia is coming through, STOP! Now Jenny is."

We put the album back on and we all joined in.

"Well hide and seek Jordi edition didn't last long!" Jenny laughed.

"_Ha, ha, ha! _Jordi edition, that's a good one!" Indah was cacking herself.

Then I had an idea! I had just recent got my iPhone 4S about a week ago and we could go on YouTube and look up music videos.

"Well why don't we attempt to learn the dance from The Saturdays music video 'Missing You'? It looks pretty simple, oh and I DIBS FRANKIES BIT!"

"I agree with Jordi" Indah joined in along with Liv, Jenny and Maia nodding along together.

It took at least 45 minutes to break down the dance steps and put it together. We had slowed it right down and slowly got it together. Now it was time for full speed.

"5,6,7,8" Jenny led.

_I miss missing you, sometimes _

_I miss hurting you 'til you cry _

_I miss watching you as you try,_

_Try not to end up in tears _

_Begging to get back together _

_I just want you to be _

_To be stuck in a second forever _

_So don't freak out if I leave _

_Sometimes I'm just missing, missing you _

_I miss-missing you_

"We should audition for X-Factors Got Talent with Britain" Maia announced.

"Well if we do we should definitely wear our amazayn shirts we are wearing now!" Jenny added.

"Yep and we can finish facing away from the audience so everyone can see the 'I LOVE ZAYN' on Liv's shirt, 'I LOVE HARRY' on jordi's shirt, 'I LOVE LOUIS' on Maia's shirt, 'I LOVE NIALL' on Jenny's and 'I LOVE Liam' on my shirt. Yeh totally guys!" Indah said sarcastically.

"I think she is secretly being serious" Liv whispered to me, causing us both to crack up.

Maia continued to speak after we all butted into what she was saying.

"Okay, now you have all shut up, I think we should rehearse what we are going to say when the boys arrive."

"When I see Zayn I am going to pounce on him and say 'VAS HAPPENIN!'"

"Liv I think he might be a bit freaked out by that..."

"Jenny, you just gotta let go babe!" Liv laughed then continued to sing to Jenny whilst clicking to the beat of the song

"_Don't worry, be happy!"_

"LADIES, LADIES! We need to be cool, that's what the boys want. We can't scream and"

"And what Jordi?" Indah asked

I just froze, right then and there; the only thing going through my head was Olly Murs' song lyrics:

_My heart skipped, skipped a beat _

When I saw angels walking towards us. The girls were facing me, so they didn't see what I was staring at. I think they thought I was going insane because I couldn't respond. I just stood there. Then I woke up, and thought, this is my moment to show off my X-Factor voice! I lunged forwarded and pointed my arms out straight and said

"Ladies, ONE DIRECTION!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The first thing I saw was Maia faint and fall backwards and then Louis rushing to help her up. The other 8 of us rushed after them. As a natural instinct we all managed to crouch down in a circle to see if she was okay. I looked over at Louis; he was holding her hand and stroking her forehead to see if she was okay. I crouched down last not knowing who was beside me and it happened to be the curly haired boy I'm severely and utterly in love with. He really is a billions times more attractive in person then he is in photos. Anyways back to Maia, I really hope she is okay!

"Maia please wake up!" Jenny cried with her eyes tearing up.

"Aw Jen-Jen, she will be okay, she just fainted" I assured her.

"Maia, such a beautiful name" Louis added. "I hope your okay, please wake up. I really don't fancy sitting in a hospital after the long flight, but if you do end up in hospital I will stay with you until your better okay?"

"Awwww! That is just adorable!" I exclaimed. "WAIT! I know exactly what will wake her up, Niall your gonna love this, but Maia might possibly kill me. Everybody, STAND BACK!"

I walked over to the iPod dock and scrolled down to find B in the alphabet and the song I happened to be looking for was up the very top.

"I apologize to everyone who doesn't like this person, and I warn everyone to stand back from Maia" I then pressed play, skipped to the chorus and turn the volume up extremely loud.

_AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OHHH, BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOO, I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE! _

She awoke immediately and bolted towards the dock.

"HOW DARE YOU PLAY THAT RUBBISH ON MY DOCK!"

"Sorry babe, it was either this or in an ambulance." I looked over to Liv and Indah wetting themselves laughing, then over to Niall who was gently singing baby to himself. He looked pretty gutted that Maia turned it off, but if it weren't turned off, I probably would have been the one who ended up in hospital.

She turned around and walked over to Louis

"I'm sorry I fainted, it was just, when I saw you, I just-"

"It's okay beautiful. Don't stress, I mean anyways someone need help and superman was to the rescue!" Maia chuckled and went bright red as Louis pulled her in tightly and gave her a massive hug.

"KODAK MOMENT!" Jenny yelled as she ran up to Louis still hugging her, he wouldn't let go of her.

Harry walked up behind me and whispered in my ear startling me

"Aren't they just adorable together?"

"Oh Jesus Harold! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I said gently whacking him on the arm.

"Well what can I say, It's my fortay." I giggled, as I thought oh my god harry styles is talking to me and he just rhymed when he talked to me! Oh sweet baby jesus! Oh my god! Compulsive fangirling to the max right now! Keep cool, keep calm, keep smiling!

"Do you see what you did there? I rhymed?"

"Yes Harold I did"

"Well what are you waiting for, introduce yourself missy"

"I am Stylesg0tSwag. I mean Jordi" Oh great, now I'm stuttering. He is going to think I'm a complete retard because I can't even introduce myself.

"Jordi, that's cute" Without thinking, without a second thought of what I am about to say, the first thing that happened to come out of my mouth was

"Your cute."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next hour flew by, I cant believe it was 10:30pm, well actually I can but what I cant believe is the fact that me, just a normal girl from Perth, in Australia, or _'Austraaya'_ as Harry calls it, is having a massive d'n'm with the one and only Harry Styles. And yes I mean the one, the only Harold Edward Styles from the most amazing boy-band to walk this planet and the sexiest, One Direction. He is more then just perfection, I don't know how to describe him really, after all of the videos, and the performances, and the documentary, he is just so kind, and down to earth and loving and oh my god he was flirting with me. _What is life?_

Harry and I we just talking about his cat scenario when his phone rang,

"Oh it's my mom, do you mind if I take this?"

"Only if you tell her I said 'Hi mummy, you're the most amazing person in this world for raising the most amazing boy in the world and I love you!' Only if you say that"

"Of course!" He chuckled.

I looked over to see Zayn and Liv chatting amongst themselves, it looks like they really hit it off.

"So is Liv short for Olivia?" Zayn questioned.

Liv made an 'O' shape with her mouth while putting her hand over her mouth, and exclaimed in a very sarcastic voice "how did you know?"

"It's just one of my many hidden talents I guess!"

"Just like your dancing?" Liv chuckled.

"Are you saying I'm a bad dancer?" Zayn said leaning standing up and walking towards her with his chest out as if he was trying to act tough like when a fight between two boys are Liv stood up; she was about half a foot shorter to Zayn so she stood on her chest trying to look tall and tough,

"Are you challenging me to a dance off? Because I will 'whip yo ass'!"

"_Bring it!" _Zayn exclaimed walking to the open area and started stretching to show off to Liv that he meant business. I had been watching them two play fight and I was about to watch the dance off. This should be interesting I thought as I scrolled down looking for a song mash-up in my party playlist. I couldn't seem to find one so I put on Cher Lloyds 'Grow Up'. Harry had just gotten off the phone to his mum and sat next to me,

"Why did you choose this song?"

"Because it has different beats and sounds too it, and it's basically the 'today' version of 'Forever Young'"

He didn't reply, he just smiled that amazing smile as he wrapped his arm around me pulled me closer.

"Right, lets do this shizz nicks!" Liv said jumping from side to side as if she was about to start a boxing match.

"Remember don't take it personally if I flog you, it's only for shits and giggles k?"

"Until someone giggles and shits that is" After Liv said that I couldn't help but crack up.

Harry managed to put his hand over my mouth to shut me up, when he pointed over to Indah who had fallen asleep on Liam's shoulder and Liam had fallen asleep holding her. But he started to crack up at the fact of the two retards dancing in front of us.

"So this is what a pro dancer looks like!" Zayn said shaking his butt like he had done on Alan Carr.

Liv being Liv decided that she was going to dance a mash up of Harry/Liam/Alan and decided that she would first dance Harry's move causing Harry to jump up out of his seat;

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong Livvie!" Harry explained. "This is how you do it, first you have to – wait I need my girl up with me" Harry stopped explaining his 'signature move' and starting walking over towards me sitting on my phone, at first I didn't noticed but when he bowed forward and said,

"*Clearing his throat* may I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may!" I dropped my phone not realizing I hadn't sent my message I was writing and waltzed off to join Harry, Liv and Zayn.

_**Cree: Keekee! I wish you were here! We are having an amazayn time; this is actually the best day of my life! I got my wish; I got to meet Harry Styles! Yes I mean the one I never go on about, and hey I got to meet boo bear as well. He really is a charmer! The best part of my night by far was when I was writing this text when Harry was about to teach Liv the dance move he did on Alan Carr and he stopped explaining and said, 'wait I need my girl with me' and started walking over too me…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up to a blending noise, I looked at my phone and it was 7:41am. What kind of person wakes up at this godly hour on a Sunday? I looked around and I was in a hotel room that I don't remember coming too. There was a note on the pillow on the other side of the bed; it read:

_- Morning sleeping beauty, the boys and I had a press conference this morning and we left at 7am, we should be home around 11am. Don't have breakfast because we will bring it home, love harry xx_

"OLIVIAAA MORRRRISS! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR BLOODY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I heard multiple footsteps running down the hallway. Indah, Maia and Jenny threw open the door to see what was wrong. Of course Liv wasn't there since she sleeps like a rock.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" They all asked, I couldn't help but stare back at them.

"HARRY STYLES, WROTE ME A LETTER AND HE ENDED IT WITH 'LOVE HARRY XX' TWO KISSES! I'M NOT HURT BUT I THINK I JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK" At this point in time I nearly fainted, Indah had opened the blinds causing the sun to light up the darkened room and Jenny pulled me out of bed, as told me to wake up.

We walked out into the kitchen and Indah had made us some berry smoothies to keep us going until 11. I looked over at Indah,

"Gee those are some nice bruises you got there on your neck Indah, tell me, how did you get those?" I teased without realizing the fact I hadn't looked in the mirror yet this morning.

"Coming from the hickey queen, babe mine are nothing on yours!" SH*T! I ran to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. There were two great big hickeys on one side of my neck, then multiple small ones on the other side of my neck. I looked at my face to realize I have gone bright red; I have never gotten a hickey before and to get my first one from Harry Styles well that's a major achievement!

I walked out with my head held high with no shame what so ever. I walked around the corner to hear Jenny on the phone.

"_Last night was so amazing! The boys are just so lush, I swear I could gobble them all up, then spit them out again, then eat them up again, over and over and over!"_ Jenny went silent for a bit, she looked towards me and continued to talk

"_What do you mean she didn't text you? She pinky promised; she never breaks her promises. You swear on your life she didn't? She might have sent it and you never got it? Oh well did you want to speak to her, she is standing next to me; It's Cree"_

The first thing that came to mind was, CRAP! I must have forgotten to send the message, I was a bit nervous to talk to her, but she deserves to hear me out.

_- Hey Keekee, how are you?_

_I'm good, but I think your missing out on something you promised, and I know you never break your promises, that you promised you would text me as soon as you met the boys. I am still waiting for that text Jordi._

_- I know! I'm so, so, so sorry babe I was half way through writing it then Harry asked me to dance, and I lost track of time._

_So your telling me it was Harry's fault?_

_- Yes, I mean no, I got distracted, but I promise I will make it up to you, I mean you are my girl remember?_

_I know I am, well anyways I have to go to work, I will text you later. Okay? Make sure you reply to this one!_

_- Love you Cree!_

_Love you too_

- Beep, beep, beep -

I handed the phone back to Jenny and slumped on the couch when Liv joined me.

"Oh sweet mother of Jesus, you look like a zombie, and what the hell are you doing up this early? Its 8:30am, I have never seen you up before 10:30am!"

"Zayn set an alarm to wake me up at 8:30am to make sure I was awake when he got home. He left me a note saying they were out at a conference and would be home at 10am"

"That's strange, Hazza said he would be home around 11, god these boys are playing with my head!"

I turned the T.V. on and thank god they had Foxtel! As Liv and I flicked through the channels we found the cartoons. And sure enough The Power Rangers were on. So we decided we would have a Power Rangers marathon.

An hour passed an Liv and I were still slumped on the couch half asleep watching the power rangers, while Jenny was babbling on the phone again and to whom I have no idea; then in the kitchen Indah and Maia are cooking Tom and Jerry cupcakes. Of course the way Liam & Andy demonstrated while 40,000 people sat in his cupboard. I heard the door unlock and in walked Liam. I looked over to see Indah run over to him and leap on him, to plant a big kiss on his lips.

"Baby your home!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

I think my jaw just dropped about 5 ft., and so did Liv's. I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I just saw what I just saw. Still looking at the two lovebirds I reached behind me to poke Liv and I ended up half patting/tapping her face quite roughly. I turned my head around so quick I swear I got whiplash. I looked at Liv and her eyes were still locked on Liam and Indah.

"What. When. Oh, My, God." She stuttered unable to take her eyes off the two hugging, it seemed like they were there forever.

"You took the words straight out of my mouth."

Not paying attention Liv was still staring at the two, by now she was smiling with her head rested on her arm on the back of the couch, Zayn come up behind Liv and hugged her from behind and started tickling her.

"HA, HA, HA! Zayn stop it!" She giggled, as she ended up pushing Zayn to the ground and jumping on top of him.

"Ooh feisty, I like it." He said in his sexiest voice as he quickly spun her over onto her back and put her arms either side of her and gently pecked her on the lips. Her face just lit up, she looked over to me, I could see the gleam in her eye, I think she was trying to communicate with me via a mind connection. Maybe she was trying to say,

"_I think I just died, how am I going to handle the concert tomorrow night if I can't handle this?"_

"CRAP!" I had totally forgotten about the concert tomorrow night, I have been so distracted by the boys it just went straight over my head.

"What's wrong babe?" Harry called from across the room. "Is everything alright?"

"I totally spaced about the concert tomorrow night! I had been so distracted about spending time with you guys when I forgot I need to go shopping to find something to wear!"

"Me too!" Liv added.

"Me three" Jenny said, whilst still on the phone. Niall walked up to her, she looked towards him then just kept ignoring him.

"I don't care if you're in trackies and an old t-shirt, I just want you there Jenny." My heart stopped, for Niall to say that to a girl was just, without a doubt the cutest, well beyond the cutest, thing that has ever come out of his mouth.

"Shhh, I'm on the phone to Adam." Jenny snapped at Niall. How dare she, A) she was just extremely and utterly rude to THE Niall Horan and B) she is such a hypocrite! She had a go at Indah for calling Adam fit when she got his number and rejected Niall just to talk to him. No way, this isn't happening in my books.

"Jenny, stop being so rude and get off the phone." Maia said gradually raising her voice while sitting next to Louis at the table. "You are a guest here, and Niall deserves respect. He let you sleep in his bed, he gave you love and affection, the least you can do is show some thanks. If your going to carry on like you are now I think you should just leave."

"_I have got to go Adam, I will talk to you later sexy… Love you too!" _She hung up the phone and death stared Maia. "Gee someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today didn't they."

"Jenny! Stop being so rude, look at Niall, you hurt his feelings, and you kept asking why he was so insecure. Because it's girls like you that make him that way. You are no longer welcome here, please just leave." I couldn't take this anymore, I just had to say it and I have no shame in expressing my opinion.

She didn't say anything; she stormed out of the kitchen to Niall's room and gathered her stuff.

"Don't ever talk to me again! You lot are all so mean! Pick on the youngest one. I hate you all!" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

I walked over to Niall and gave him a big hug, they say my hugs work miracles and are known as a 'Jordi hug' hopefully it works now!

"I'm glad that's over!" He sighed.

"Me too!" Indah said still embraced in Liam's arms.

I turned and looked at Harry, he had that smirk on his face, and god I think I'm going weak at the knees then suddenly the smile moved.

"Right, let's go shopping!" I smiled and motioned the girls to come get ready with me, and then we were off to show the boys to wonders of Perth City.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8:**

We had left the hotel and started walking to the mall. Thank god the hotel was a block away from Hay Street. We wondered up and down the shop fronts until we found Star Skate and Surf. I had asked the boys if they had ever been cruising before and all I got was confused looks. Us girls just laughed.

"Louis, cruising is skateboarding!" Maia giggled.

"Ohh, I have been skateboarding before!" He beamed as the smile on Maia's face was twice as big.

"But have you been cruising on a skateboard?" I added, making the confused faces looked like they had seen a ghost. "I guess not."

I motioned the boys to come over to the rack where they held long boards.

"Okay boys, lesson number one about Australia. If you live on the coast, or near a beach you cruise everywhere; I guess it's the urban vibe that attracts us to cruising. It helps you clear your head as well."

Harry looked at me and smiled, "Because I don't know how to skate, will you teach me?"

"I don't have my board with me, but if you come to our house in a few days, most definitely!"

Liam being the one who was always the businessman of the group and was cautious when he spent had an idea.

"Babe, you do realize that we can buy all of these skateboards right now, if we wanted too."

"AND THESE SUPRAS!" Niall objected.

After about half an hour of discussing the skateboard dilemma a decision was made and the boys had decided to buy themselves and us girls EACH brand new long board.

"I feel so bad because they are like $300 each and I can't pay you back!"

Liv said exactly what I was thinking, but its too late now they had already bought them.

We caught the bus to Kings Park to teach the boys how to skate, it was a Thursday and it was a workday so there was no one there. Maia was helping Louis, Liv was teaching Zayn, Indah was demonstrating for Liam and I was with Niall and Harry.

"Liam! You're a clutz! _Ha, ha, ha! _I thought you said you have been surfing? Just think of it as surfing on wheels on land!" Indah was cacking herself; every time Liam fell off she would rush over to help him, and he would just go bright red.

_2 Hours Passed…_

We had left Kings Park and returned back to Murray Street and guess who we bumped into in front of Boost.


	9. Chapter 9

***** Hey please review my story so far, thanks heaps! *****

**Chapter 9:**

We arrived at boost, and we had bumped into none other, then my girl Rachel. Her face just lightened up the mood, it was amazing to finally see her again. It has been way too long!

We stood in line ready too order when I over heard the boys discussing the different flavours and kinds of boosts. Whenever I go to boost with friend/s I always have a tendency to remind them that I worked at boost for a year, so if they need help deciding or want to know what's in them, fire away! I went to tell the boys if they need help with what's in them and what they taste like just ask me, but Liv beat me too it.

"If you need help deciding ask Jordi, she has tried every single boost pretty much, she worked there for a year!"

"Yeah, it really was an amazing job. Maccy D's on the other hand, the air in that place is unhealthy."

Everyone laughed, I even chuckled a little bit myself.

"Okay, I have an idea," Rachel insisted, "Why don't us girls order our drinks, then you boys can taste ours, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, but after we get our drinks can we please go to Nandos?" Of course Niall, we knew it was coming, and well, it came!

I jumped in front of Liv just to annoy her we ended up pushing each other out of line and ended up going last., what can I say, we are the queens of banter. Our orders insisted of:

Liv – King William Chocolate

Rachel – Lemon Crush

Indah – Strawberry Squeeze

Maia – Tropical Storm

And me – Raspberry ripe, without the raspberry instead strawberry's; extra thick.

We got our drinks and I handed mine to Harry, then Liv with Zayn, Indah with Liam, Maia with Lou, and Rachel walked over to Niall, introduced herself then handed her drink to him.

They were a match made in heaven, both blonde had blonde hair, Niall was a bit taller then Rach, but they just looked so adorable together! As Niall had a sip of Rachel's drink I didn't think he knew what flavour it was. His was absolutely priceless. He may be able to stand extreme spicy sauce, but he cannot do sour. Harry, Zayn and Louis took the piss out of him, and he went bright red when he handed the drink back to Rachel.

I went to get my drink back off Harry, and to my surprise it was three quarters gone. So I ended up buying another one and Harry just drank the rest of mine. Niall ended up ordering the same as Liv, guess he just can't handle sour.

We took a hike all the way down Murray Street back to Nandos so Niall could get his food. Everyone ordered something, and I told them that we can't sit and eat it, because the reason we came to the city in the first place was to go shopping for the concert tomorrow night.

Niall was the first one finished, of course, and Harry ended up finishing my wrap and my chips. Niall being Niall finished everyone else's food, because you know, he was 'just so hungry'!

We walked into several different shops when we ran into Dannii at Forever New. That explained why she wasn't working today, because she was shopping for an outfit for tomorrow night!

"FANNYELLA!" Liv screamed as we all ran over to greet her.

"Oh, my, god. Is that..." She was just speechless.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Harolddddd, come meet your second biggest fan!" I said in a flirty voice as I winked at him.

He walked over not fast, but not slow, just medium paced. I motioned for the rest of the boys to come over, and I looked towards Dannii.

"Hey there, I'm-"

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, BORN 1ST OF FEBUARY, 1994, HOMETOWN HOLMES CHAPEL, CHESIRE!"

"Dannii… look at me;" I turned her towards me and said "okay, calm down, take a deep breath and breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out."

"But, but, but that's harry!"

"Yes darling, but he already knows his full name, date of birth, and his home town"

"Oh shut up Rachel" Dannii added sarcastically.

"Well Dannii, it was very lovely to meet, you, and hopefully we will see you tomorrow night at the concert yes?"

"YES! Bye Harry! I love you Harry!"

"I love you too Dannii!" He chuckled, after he said that, her jaw dropped to the ground and I think her heart stopped beating.

"Okay girls we seriously need to find an outfit for tomorrow night" Indah said. Wow I haven't heard her speak in a while; I wonder what her and Liam have gotten up to lately…

"Well why don't we take our that we have commandeered boy into a different shop each and try on different outfits. Then meet back here in half an hour to an hour, just text each other when we choose an outfit."

"Sounds like a plan Maia" I agreed with her.

We all stayed on Murray Street but we branched out into different stores.

Liam and Indah went into Sportsgirl, Liv and Zayn went into Forever young running into Dannii again, Maia and Louis went into Supré, Niall and Rachel wondered off somewhere that I don't know, probably to get more food, but then Harry and I went into Dotti.

We were wandering through Dotti and I found a cute, sparkly, zigzag cocktail dress. I showed Harry and he must of liked it because he kept insisting I tried it on.

"I will try this dress on, ONLY, if you try this dress on!" I laughed as I handed him a floral print maxi dress with a split down the side.

"Deal! But I'm not buying it."

"Why would you?"

"Oh who knows what could be running through your head right now; you just have to try your dress on first."

"Fine." I said as I stomped into the change rooms.

Geez this dress is tighter then I thought, but hey I look thinner which is a bonus.

"YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME WHEN YOU HAVE IT ON!" I heard Harry yell out.

I Fixed up my hair and moved it to the side, fixed up my make-up so my eyeliner and mascara wasn't running underneath my eyes, then walked out of the change rooms and stood in front of the full length mirror beside the chair Harry was sitting on.

I looked over at Harry and his jaw dropped.

"You look absolutely stunning. Jaw-dropping stunning." I could feel my face going bright red as he said that, no boy has ever said something like that to me.

I walked back into the change rooms and got changed and walked out.

"Okay Harold, time to put your dress on! You made a deal remember"

"Yes I'm going, I'm going! But whilst I'm in the change rooms you need to add your number into my phone. Okay?"

I smiled up at him; I didn't need to think twice about that request. I put my arm out as he handed me his phone, it was an iPhone and so I knew how to work it. By the time I got to add a contact Harry was already in the change rooms moaning about how sexy he is going to look.

I had just finished typing my number into Harry's phone, and as I was just about to click save a message popped up on the screen. I just couldn't do it; I picked up my stuff, left the dress and ran out of the store.

The Message read:

_Caroline Flack: Hey Harry, Last Friday night was so much fun, I really had a blast. Can't wait until you get back from Australia; I miss you x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Harry POV**

So there I was looking like a total idiot in a floral maxi dress in Dotti.

"I'm coming out now! Don't you dare laugh at me!" I said waiting for Jordi to say show me, show me; but there was no reply.

I looked through the crack of the door on the change room to find my phone and her dress sitting on the seat. Her stuff was gone; there was no sign of her, no Jordi in sight.

The speed I had gotten changed back into my clothes was fast then the speed of sound. I picked up the phone to see if there was something that caused her to leave without warning. Then I saw it, the message from Caroline. Caroline and I had history, but up until 4 months ago we very rarely talked.

Jordi must have seen the message from Caroline, I need to find her and explain to her that last Friday night was an X-Factor reunion with all the people that were on the show the same year as us.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts to find Louis' number.

"_Hey Harry, what's up mate?"_

"_Lou, I need your help"_

**Jordi (my) POV**

I ran out of the store leaving the dress and the boy of my dreams behind. I didn't stop running until I reached my apartment building, and thank god it was only 3 blocks away.

"Good evening Miss Gradon how are you on this fine day? I hear you have been with Harry Styles lately."

Eric was the security guard of my apartment building, but in the year I have lived in the building I have become very good friends with him. Eric is only 22 years old, making him 7 years older then me. Whenever I am upset, or need someone to talk to, or someone to vent to I know Eric is always there.

"Hey Eric, yes you have heard correctly, me and the girls stayed with at the boys apartment last night. Then we went shopping today," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; Eric come and sat down next to me, and hugged me.

"When we were out shopping look for something to wear tomorrow night Harry asked me to put my number in his phone while I made him try a dress on, just for a laugh and as I went to hit save a message popped up on the screen."

"Messages always pop up on my screen Jo Jo. You don't need to worry about that darling, remember he is a very famous boy and he will constantly be talking to people."

Eric calls me Jo Jo whenever I need comforting or I'm upset. He made me this nickname the first time we had a d'n'm and he has been calling me that ever since.

"I know, I know Eric; that's not what bothers me, it's the fact what the message said and who it was from"

"I won't ask what the message said because that will be invading Mr. Styles privacy, but do you mind telling me who the message was from?"

"Caroline Flack."

**Louis POV**

"_Harry, Harry, calm down, take a breath, you need it. So what your telling me is that Caroline sent you a message saying she misses you and she had fun Friday night?"_

"_That's right, but I'm worried Jordi thought we went on a date, because no paps, or newspapers or magazines were told about the reunion. I may sound corny because we only met yesterday but I really don't want to loose her Lou."_

"_Alright here's what we are going to do, I am going to get Maia to get the girls to go back to the apartment and I will get Liv to take her out for breakfast tomorrow morning. She will go to use the 'bathroom' then she will leave. That's when you come in. You're going to explain to her what happened and tell her about the reunion."_

"_So Far so good, is there more" _I could hear the confusion in his voice; gotta keep it simple for Hazza.

"_Whilst you and Jordi have breakfast I will drop Liv back to the apartment and I will take up her dress and a bunch of flowers. You will need to write a note to put in the flowers, so you with me?"_

"_Sounds like a plan, I will see you soon, love you Lou"_

"_Love you Harold"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Liv POV**

Zayn's phone rung, and it turned out to be Louis; although he didn't want to speak to Zayn, he wanted to speak to me, huh, strange.

"_Hey Lou, what's crackin?"_

"_I have already SMS'd all the boys, and I need you to message the girls to meet up where we split, but don't text Jordi. I will explain in person"_

Before I got time to answer what he said he had hung up, alright time to message the girls.

10 minutes later we were all standing back to where we started. But something wasn't right, Jordi was no where in sight and Harry was sitting on the bench with his face in his hands.

"Lou what's going on?" I questioned immediately before he got time to explain.

"Harry was in the change rooms and he asked Jordi to put her number in her phone, while she was doing that Hazz received a message from Flackers."

"Oh no," I was worried, I didn't want to know what the message said, but by the looks of it Harry was upset and Louis looked like he knew everything that was going on and he knew what we were going to do. "So then what?"

Louis turned around and called Harry to come over to us and explain.

"I didn't see her leave, and I didn't hear her either, I called out to her to say I was going to come out of the change rooms and I had no answer. Looked through the cracks in the door to find her gone but the dress and my phone sitting on the seat."

He looked heart broken.

"What was on the message that made her run off?" Rachel pondered.

"The message said that she had a great time on Friday night, and that she missed me"

"The thing is," Liam finally said something, I hadn't heard from him or Indah all day. "Last Friday night we had an X-Factor Reunion and I think Jordi thinks they went on a date. But I can vouch for Harry, they have seen each other no more then twice in the past 4 months."

That sounded reasonable enough, Louis started talking again and explained what we were going to do.

The boys walked us home, but Harry dawdled about 4 metres behind us.

On the way home we bumped into Jenny.

"LIV!" She called out waving as she ran up towards me and tried to hug me.

'Don't even come near me." I scolded.

"Why what did I do?" I shot a look at Niall who looked hurt; he clutched Rachel's hand even tighter.

"What did you do? Gee I don't know, maybe you uh, were an A-Class jerk to one of the sweetest boys on the planet, and-" She cut me off, god I'm just about ready to slap that tramp.

"Guess what! I have been talking to Adam like 24/7 right and we have a date tomorrow night! Eeek I'm so excited!"

"Jonny, or Jenny or whatever your name is, you can't be rude to my best mate and get away with it. And you certainly can't come running up to us the next day saying you have a date with some guy you blew Niall off for on the day of our concert."

I have never heard Harry speak in that tone before; it was like he was about to chop her head off.

"Hazzles, I am truly sorry, I prom-"

"Don't ever call me Hazzles again, my name is Harry. Get it right, and please, for your own good, please don't come up to us again."

Harry stormed off and we kept walking; we arrived at the apartment block about 10 minutes afterwards. The girls hugged the boys' goodbye, and I am pretty sure I saw a few goodbye kisses.

"So Liv you know everything your going to do? Or do you want me to go over it with you?"

"Everything is A-O-Kay Lou" I laughed as he pulled me in for a hug.

**Jordi (my) POV**

_** The Next Morning ~**_

"JORDI WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! WE ARE GOING TO BREAKFAST!" I had awoken to Liv screaming at me and pulling my blankets off.

"No, go away, I want to sleep." I groaned, I tried to go back to sleep but Liv wouldn't take no for an answer. She had grabbed both my legs and pulled me off the bed.

"Well I'm awake now. Do we have to go out for breakfast? Can't we just eat here?"

"No I have already made the booking, you have 15 minutes to get ready or you are going in your Pj's, is that clear?"

"Yes mum." I moaned as I stomped to my closet to find my tye-dye hippy pants that I have had for about 3 years and my Yoshi shirt. I changed out of my pajamas and tied my Yoshi shirt up at the back. I fixed my hair put a bit of eye liner and mascara on so I didn't look so tired and within 5 minutes I was ready.

"That was quick, but let's go"

We arrived at a restaurant called _'Breakfast At Tiffany's'. _This restaurant wasn't over priced but it was expensive, but I could afford it.

"Liv why didn't you tell me that we were coming here? I would have dressed more appropriately." I complained as she just laughed.

We were shown to our table and given menus.

"I have to use the bathroom, I will be back in a minute, decide what you want and we can order when I get back."

"Okay, have fun" I watched her walk away then turned back to the menu, when someone sat down in front of me.

"Jordi, before you run away, please let me explain." His voice was just so calming, he did deserve an explanation, and he was going to give me one.

"Hi Harry, yes, please explain why Caroline was texting you saying she had a blast last Friday night? Are you too seeing each other again?"

"No, it's not like that. I promise" He continued to explain what happened Friday night as our meals arrived. An hour later he had explained everything that happened between them since the kiss, and we had parted.

Louis picked us up as Harry was still on his learners and dropped me home.

"I really hope you will come tonight, it was a lot to process but please come."

"But Harry I have nothing to wear!" He chuckled as whined and said,

"You will find something to wear, trust me."

I unlocked the door to my apartment and went straight to my room, and to my surprise there was a bunch of flowers with a note and the dress I tried on in Dotti hanging up on my closet door with an amazing pair of black, sparkly 6 inch stilettos. God I am going to kill him!

The note read:

_Dearest Jordi,_

_I truly am sorry, and if you would find it in your heart to forgive me I would be oh, so grateful. I really hope you come tonight, because it would mean the world to me if you did. And hey, I knew you would find something to wear!_

_~ Harry xx_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Niall POV**

So the concert is an hour away and it's not nerves that is worrying me; it's impressing Rachel. From the moment I met here I fell, and I'm still falling. Her smile is beautiful, her eyes are pure bliss and just the way she looks at me, and oh I swear I could just gobble her up. She is absolutely breath taking.

"NIALL! Snap out of it mate!" Zayn yelled at me, "We have to leave for sound check otherwise we will be late, lets go!"

"Coming" I had completely dozed off, the thought of seeing Rachel again tonight gives me butterflies.

**Maia POV**

I woke up around 11am to find Indah and Rach dancing around the apartment to Up All Night. I didn't hesitate to join them. I mean who wouldn't want to dance around in their PJ's in the middle of the day to the most amazing album in the world?

As we danced around I eventually made it to the kitchen, not to make breakfast, but to grab the broomstick, I was still in my socks, so I slide along the tiles in front of the other girls using the broom as a microphone.

_OH, OH, OHHH, OH! _

_SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP!_

_OH, OH, OHHH, OH!_

_CAUSE IT'S A STAND UP! _

I belted the words out with all I had. After the song ended I fell backwards onto the couch, I was completely out of breath.

_What can I say? These boys are breath taking!_

**Liv POV**

I picked up my phone and dialed Louis' number,

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Lou it's Liv"_

"_Oh hi Liv, what can I do for you? I can talk for long because sound check is in 5 minutes and I can't be late"_

"_That fine, can you just put Harry on the phone?"_

"_Of course babe,"_

My heart just stopped. I know I'm completely and utterly in love with Zayn, but oh my god, Louis William Tomlinson just called me babe. AAAAHHHHHH!

"_Hey Liv it's Harry, what's up?"_

"_I just want to say thanks Hazz,"_

"_Thanks for what?"_

"_For making my Stylator feel like the only girl in the world."_

"_What can I say? She lights up my world like nobody else!"_

**Jordi POV**

Okay, I thought to myself, there is 3 hours and 34 minutes until the concert, I have my dress, shoes, and everything I need to get ready and I'm going to limit 45 minutes to get ready, and in the words of my Pussy King; _Let's Do This Poo._

_An hour later…_

An hour had passed and I had just finished getting ready, I looked at the clock it had taken me an hour to get ready.

"SHIT!" I need to go so we beat the traffic, but Liv still isn't back yet. Where could she be? I dialed her number praying she would answer. No answer. 3 Calls later I called Indah.

"_Hey love why aren't you at Burswood yet?"_

"_Because I'm waiting for Liv to get to mine,"_

"_Well you might be waiting a while because she is standing right next to me."_

"_Put her on the phone please." _Boy I was not happy. Not only was I going to be late for the concert, but also I had to go alone.

"_Hey Jordz, I'm so sorry, I forgot we were going together!"_

"_OLIVIA! You are lucky I get to see Harry tonight otherwise you would be in deep shit"_

I hung up straight away, grabbed my keys and ran out the door. Not realizing which keys I grabbed I pressed the unlock button to find they weren't my keys. But there was a note on the keys.

_Jordi,_

_I hope you like your new car, it's way better then the crappy old pulsar you have!_

_- Hazz xoxo_

I pressed the unlock button to find the car, and to my surprise it was under a cover, with a pink rose on the bonnet. I pulled the cover off the find a black Audi R8,

_That's my kind of car! _

I climbed in without a second thought, god this boy knows how to make girls happy. This car felt absolutely amazing, it was so smooth when I drove, and it was pure heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Rachel POV**

"Door's open in 15 minutes and she isn't here!" I kept worrying that she won't make it in time.

"Rach it's okay, she will be here any minute, just think about Niall!" Indah always knew how to calm me down, even though that is something anyone would say, her voice is just so calming.

As I turned back to the building looking at the back area I saw a security guard walk up to us.

"Excuse me miss, I need you and your friends to come with me please."

"Did we do something wrong? I promise we didn't we have only been standing in line waiting for the doors to open."

"Yes I understand that, but I need a Rachel, a Maia, a Liv and an Indah to come with me."

"Okay girls, let's go." I had the worst feeling in my gut as we walked to the security guard, something didn't feel right.

"I need to stay here, but just keep walking straight ahead and you will find a door that says 'Staff Only' knock three times then wait."

"Sorry if you don't mind me saying sir, but it sounds like we are in some secret cult and if anyone else finds out what's behind that door the world is going to explode." I couldn't help but laugh at Liv's comment, and I secretly think that the security guard laughed as well, and we kept walking.

We walked around the corner to find the boys leaning up against the wall. As soon as Niall saw me he ran at me picking me up and spinning me around.

"RACHIE!" He said as he spun me around and hug me close while kissing me on the cheek, I could feel my face going bright red after he kissed me.

"How is my amazing kitchen tile?"

"Just as amazing as my beautiful girl" He said kissing me on my other cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but where is Jordi and why isn't she here yet?" I looked around and looked back at harry. She still hasn't arrived.

**Harry POV**

I picked up my phone and dialed the car phone.

"_Whoa this thing is wicked! Wait, hello?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha! God your so cute Jordz."_

"_HARRY! Thank you so much for the car! Please tell me it's just a loan…"_

"_No it's not just a loan babe, it's a sorry present."_

"_Well at least take me on a date first!"_

"_Ha, Ha, I will keep that in mind. But the reason I called is I need you too, well when you arrive that is, to drive around the back of Burswood stadium to where our trailer is and a security guard will let you through. You still with me or have I bored you to death with my directions?"_

"_ONE! And I could never get tired of hearing your voice Harry"_

"_Well my beautiful girl, I will see you when you get here!"_

"_Sure thing Harold"_

I hung up and turned back to talk to the boys.

About 10 minutes later I heard a car pull up and turned around to see the Audi R8 I had bought for Jordi. Well at least she knows how to follow directions.

The car door opened upwards because the car is so wide, and out she stepped.

"Oh. My. God." The heels, the dress, meant absolutely nothing, she looked absolutely and without a doubt like a pure goddess.

**Indah POV**

We were standing out the back of the Stadium waiting for Jordi when and Audi R8 pulled up. Surely this can't be her, because she has a crappy old car unless she decided not to tell us she had just bought the most amazing car in the world.

The car stopped right in from of us and the boys smiled, and out stepped Jordi. I think all 5 boys' mouths dropped about 4 ft.; she looked absolutely stunning. Her dress and heels were to die for! God that girl can really pull of crap loads of sparkles.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Liv was of course the first to speak up.

"Gee sorry if I was waiting for someone who then decided not to tell me she wasn't coming with me!" Jordi snapped back.

"Ha, ha, ha, hey now you got a new car we can all ride Styles" Maia chuckled not realizing what she just said.

"Maia, I will be the only one riding Styles, ha, ha, ha!" Jordi was cacking herself laughing!

"Okay girls, and gentle boys, we have a show to put on!" Liam grabbed my hand and we were off!

"Let's do this poo!"


	14. Chapter 14

****** HEY GUYS IF YOU WOULD PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW MY CHAPTERS IT WOULD MEAN HEAPS! OTHERWISE I WON'T KEEP WRITING, (THAT'S IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING IT) - J XXX ******

**Chapter 14:**

**Zayn POV**

We took the girls to a back door so they could take their seats, but because the doors hadn't been opened yet we showed them the tunnels underneath the seats. Each of us branched off into the different tunnels to show the girls where they come out. As I went to grab Liv's hand, I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a power cord and hit my head on a metal post.

I felt dizzy and all I remember was waking up to Liv holding my hand and stroking my cheek.

"It's time to get up sleeping beauty, I don't care if you just passed out underneath the seats, and you have a show to put on!" I couldn't help but giggle at her, she was caring but she had that banter every girl should have.

"Okay so we should come to a wall around about here." I pulled her close towards me and opened the sliding roof above us. "Then we push this button, and we rise up to the seats."

As we were standing on the tiered seating I grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her close to me to hug her.

"Come on man we have to go!" Niall called out urgently.

"One second!"

"No we need to go now, the doors are about to open!"

As I pulled her close to me to kiss her I was interrupted by a thumping sound behind us. I turned around to find a group of girls running towards me.

"ZAYN! ZAYN! ZAYN! CAN I PLEASE GET A PHOTO!" Girls from every direction were running and screaming at me.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I bolted down the stairs to the other boys who were waiting for me then we ran backstage.

**Liv POV**

The last minute from when we were underneath the stairs to when he was running away from the other girls was a complete and total blur.

"Good luck." I said silently to myself even though he had already gone.

I found my seat, Block F, Row 10, Seat 15. We had gotten seats apart and quite far back from the stage. We would have gotten seats closer to the stage but that was the downside to getting backstage tickets. Even though we would be seeing the boys after the show anyways. I picked up my phone and dialed Jordi's number.

"_Hello Olivia"_

"_Hello Jordana, where are your seats?"_

"_I am Block D, Row 9, Seat 8, and guess what!"_

"_I am all the way back block F, wew! What?"_

"_I am sitting right next to Tara, and two rows behind Dannii and Cree. How amazing is that!"_

"_Well I am sitting next to Caroline Flack!" _

I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry into my phone, then hung up. If I was talking to anyone else they would have thought I was being rude, but it was Jordi. We are the Queens of banter.

The hype and the screaming picked up as the stadium went pitch black and Ed Sheeran walked onto the stage.

"Hello Perth!" He said as he took a seat in front of a microphone with his guitar. "I am going to sing a song of mine, and if you know the words sing along"

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 18_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_

_Go mad for a couple of grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die… _

As the song slowly faded the audience went silent. I think everyone was completely mesmerized by his voice. It is absolutely phenomenal!

"Thank You Perth!" He said as he walked off stage.

The hype started to pick up again as the voice over spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please ensure mobile phones are switched off during the show. Please welcome, ONE DIRECTION!"

Everyone single person in the stadium stood up and screamed as What Makes You Beautiful started playing.

**Jordi POV**

The crowd went wild when What Makes You Beautiful came on. But who wouldn't go nuts for a song sung by 5 sex gods, who have the most amazing voice in the world and plus it makes every girls feel beautiful.

Everyone sung alone to the lyrics, the crowd's screams softened as it came towards Harry's solo. As they do in every live performance the shifted around into the position they stand every single performance. Louis, Harry, Zayn in the front row, then Liam and Niall in between the gaps. The stage went black and the spot light was on Harry.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_And when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell._

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! _

Everyone went back to belting out the chorus, then the song finished and the stadium went pitch black. I looked at the stage, no sign of the boys. I looked around to see if I could find them and I could. Then One Thing started playing.

_I've tried playing it cool,_

_But when I'm looking at you,_

_I can ever be brave,_

_Cos you make my heart race _

I could hear Liam but I couldn't see him, I felt a hand lock fingers with mine and spun me around.

_Shot me out of the sky,_

_You're my kryptonite._

_You keep making me weak,_

_Yeah frozen and can't breath. _


	15. Chapter 15

*** **Please review! It would mean heaps if you did! *****

**Chapter 15:**

**Jordi POV**

As I stood there, staring deep into his eyes, as Harry sung to me. After his solo verse, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along as he ran back towards the stage. At that moment in time I realized that I must mean something to Harry. We hadn't announced that we were a couple, I wasn't sure if we were or not for starters. But one thing I know for sure is that now the whole of Perth knows about our little thing.

As we ran up on stage I saw the girls standing next to me. Liv was jumping all over the place and the smile on Rachel's face was as big as the cat's in Alice and Wonderland. Then there were Maia and Indah, and well, they were just spinning around on stage having the time of their life!

It came to the chorus of One Thing and Harry handed me a microphone.

"I can't sing!" I shouted over the music.

"Yeah, but since when has that ever stopped you?" He laughed back.

How did he know! I think he is stalking me I thought to myself. With the biggest smile on my face I grabbed the microphone. I can't believe I was standing on stage singing with Harry Styles; singing with One Direction. This is the best day of my life.

One Thing finished, and I hugged Harry and started walking off stage.

"JORDI!" He said into the microphone.

"Jesus Christ! Could you say my name any louder?" I replied into my microphone.

"Do you want me to try?" He laughed back, as well as the whole stadium.

Harry walked over and pulled me back to the front of the stage.

"Oh My God." I looked out into the crowd, there were so many people, thousands of people staring at me. I wasn't singing but the nerves took over. I felt like I was about to throw up, I was never good at standing in front of people.

"HELLO BURSWOOD!" The crowd screamed as Zayn said hello,

"How are we all tonight?" Niall continued talking.

There were a series of 'Amazayns, Fabulouis', Phenomenialls, Brilliams, and Extrodinharry's' the crowd screamed. Us girls just laughed. Only a Directioner would understand what we were saying, it's like we have a secret language.

"You guys are absolutely AMAZING!" Louis shouted causing the screams and the hype of the audience to magnify by about 10 times.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming out tonight!" Liam added, then Harry continued.

"This place is really big! I just want to introduce you all to my girlfriend." My mouth dropped about 5 ft. I was absolutely shocked. We hadn't discussed anything about going public or even being in a relationship. But hey, I wasn't complaining!

The crowd went silent as Harry introduced me; I myself was in complete and utter shock.

"To sooth the awkwardness, this is Another World!" Zayn interrupted.

"Jordz, I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying" Harry pulled me close for a hug.

"Hazz, don't be sorry! Because I know I'm not. I could never regret that night in the airport. You changed my life because of what you do, now you need to continue what you were doing and blow this crowd away!"

"As long as you stay on stage with me!" He said quickly before the music starts.

I motioned for the girls to come over,

"Hey girls, remember ages ago when we had that 3 day sleepover and we made a dance to Another World?" Liv took the words right out of my mouth.

"I remember parts of it, but not the whole thing." Rachel said wearily.

"Same here, where are you going with this Liv…" Indah questioned.

Maia was just sitting there, I knew what she was thinking, and that happened to be, 'nuh-uh, I aint making a complete and utter fool out of myself out of 30,000 people."

"Oh come on guys! Lighten up, just think, we are onstage with the boys of our dreams, each just serenaded us and you lot won't even dance?" I sighed.

"Jordi's right, you lot just need to let go and have fun. Do you all remember how long it took us to learn that dance!" Liv exclaimed putting her hand on her hips demanding Maia, Indah and Rachel will dance with us.

"And besides, if you mess up or forget the dance just break out in 'Pat The Dog' or 'Sprinkler' or 'Traffic Directing'!" They eventually agreed after my comment.

Liv and I leaded as we stood in two lines. Liv stood beside me in the front line, then Maia, Rachel and Indah stood behind us. I could tell they didn't want to dance in front of 30,000 people but it was an experience of a lifetime. And who knows where this could lead us in life?

As the chorus of Another World came on, the dance started picking up and the girls and myself gradually got more confident. As the song went along and we got more confident, the greater the intensity of moves increased. Even the boys and the crowd joined in.

This is what I called staying forever young.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Jordi POV:**

The concert was without a doubt the best $99 I have ever spent, and being on stage with the boys, well it literally felt like I was drunk, it was all a blur from the adrenalin.

Harry text me saying that him and the other four had to have their 'after show ritual' to review their performance, so I decided to find Liv and catch up with my other girls Dannii and Madison.

I found them by the snack bar and asked Dannii and Madz what they were doing after the show, and they said they were just going back to Madison's for a few drinks. Then me being genius at coming up with ideas, I thought well why don't I just invited them to the after party?

No second thoughts, surprise, surprise they both said yes. I gave them the details, then Liv and I headed to meet the others and head off to the party. Liam and Niall had organized a limo to take us to the after-party because they wanted to make their second last night in Australia one to remember.

I called Harry to see where he was, no answer. That's strange I thought, Hazz always has his phone on him. I called him again, still no answer. Something's not right. I called Lou on Maia's phone and thank god he picked up.

- _Hey Lou it's Jordi_

_JORDIIIII! Tonight was absolutely crazy don't you think! Aw man the way you girls made up that routine to another world was well wicked! We should definitely talk about bringing you five on tour with us, haha!_

_- It was amazing, thanks Lou!_

_Well it was Niall's idea, so thank him!_

_- For sure I will! Hey can I ask you something?_

_Of course darling, what's wrong?_

_- Well it's about Harry, he wont answer any of my calls or texts and he has been acting funny ever since the after show talk, I'm just worried something's wrong_

_Don't be worried babe, it's nothing, he just misses his mum_

_- Thank Lou_

_Anytime babe, see you soon!_

_- Bye boo bear!_

_Shut up missy!_

"HAHAHA" I laughed as he hung up the phone and I gave it back to Maia.

"What was that about Jordz?" Maia asked suspiciously,

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering where Harry is, he wont answer my phone calls."

I motioned Liv to come over so we could get ready for the after party and we headed to the bathroom.

"Liv, I think something's up with Hazz." I asked breaking the silence while we fixed our make-up.

"Why do you say that J?" Liv said continuing to put her mascara on.

"Oh well he just seems really, I don't know how to explain it." I held back the tears. I have no clue why I'm about to cry. Sometimes I just get to the point when all my emotions just come flooding out over something so simple.

"I know what you mean Jordz," She come over and hugged me. "But just remember, things will get better, I don't know what he is upset about, it's probably the fact that in two days he's flying 18 thousand kilometers back to London. Don't stress babe!"

I packed up all my cosmetics and headed to the stall to get changed. I changed from a tight cocktail dress into a strapless, floor-length, purple dress that had a corset then flowed like the ocean. The best bit about it was that I could spin around in it, and it flows like chiffon in the wind.

I stepped out of the stall and took a look at Liv. She looked so graceful in a floral mullet dress that had a strap only on one shoulder. She took her hair out of a braid and it curled gently over her opposite shoulder to the strap on her dress. She looked beautiful.

We packed up our bag and walked out of the bathroom to find Harry and Zayn waiting for us in their usual casual clothing. Zayn in an Varsity jacket, snap back and pants, and Harry in a white top with jeans, only tonight he was wearing a leather jacket. But hey, I wasn't complaining, he looked hot!

"You look like a princess!" Hazz ran up to me and twirled me around.

"Why thank you, you look like a badass biker in training! I laughed as I put my hand on my hip and strutted off with him pulling me back to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Well that was long over due" He said, "I'm sorry for not answering, I was talking to paul."

"That's fine babe, as long as I'm with you tonight will be perfect!" I smiled as we walked hand in hand to meet the other's with Liv and Zayn.

Everything was going according to plan, the night was perfect, and it wasn't until we got into the Limo that I had no idea that the perfect litte bubble we were in was about to burst.


	17. Chapter 17

***** Hey guys, please review! Enjoy *****

**Chapter 17:**

**Rach POV  
><strong>

Niall and Liam were practically begging for me and Indah to ride in the limo, I felt bad about saying no, Indah didn't feel like going to the after party.

"Please, please, please come Rachie, for me?" Niall pleaded for over half an hour.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to look after Indah, she's sick from all the party rocking." I laughed; I thought it was hilarious…

"Well I'm gonna miss you tonight, maybe we can go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Now that I'm excited for!" I forced a smile, I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. I already had other plans.

**Liam POV**

What's going on with Indah? I must have said something, or done something because she seems either really angry or really upset towards me, and argh it's killing me!

"Okay Liam, stop being an idiot and just call her. I know your nervous, but pick up the bloody phone, AND CALL HER!" Now I'm talking to myself, in the middle of the hallway.

"Good boy, her number is on the screen, now press call." I press the call button then hang up immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The people walking past me keep giving me weird looks… Have you never seen and English boy talking to themselves or something? Geez you're the one with the weird looking face so shut up.

15 Minutes had past and I finally worked up the courage to call her.

"Hi Liam, what's wrong?" She sounded not to pleased to talk to me.

"I was just worried about you, and I miss you" Groveling check.

"Whatever you say Liam isn't going to make me come to the party, I'm almost home, and I really don't want to turn around and go all the way into the city." I can't believe what I just heard. She just left.

"Thanks for your consideration." I hung up the phone, with tears welling in my eyes. No Liam, don't start crying, don't waste tears on something as stupid as this.

**Harry POV**

I called Jordi and she's all set to go in the limo, and the rest of the gang are just waiting on me.

As I was walking to meet them I got a message from paul. It was something completely out of the blue, something I never, ever expected.

**Jordi POV**

"Hey pretty boy!" I said to Harry in my most flirtatious voice as he walked over towards me.

'Hi gorgeous." He mumbled back. "I know I promised to come in the limo but I'm going to drive the audi back to your apartment and a car is going to drop me off."

"Do you want me to come with you? Then I can drop my bags off and we can have some alone time" Emphasizing on the 'alone time'.

"It's okay, give me your keys and I will put your bag in your apartment. I need to run some errands, go with the others and I will see you in less then an hour, promise." He bear hugged me nearly suffocating me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Something definitely wasn't right.

**Niall POV**

I wish she was coming, I was really looking forward to the after party, it's always the best bit about the last concert of a tour.

I looked over to Liam and he was on the phone, probably to his mum or his best friend Imogen checking up how his pet turtles Boris and Archimedes. I scanned the vehicles, the two happy couples, and Jordi, is sitting by herself. I wonder where Hazz is; it isn't not like him to skip out on a party, especially with his girl. Curiosity gave me the motivation to go sit next to Jordi and see what's up.

"Well I must say you looked absolutely stunning when you got out of that car, it really suits you. Even now, drop dead gorgeous!" Okay, yes I know I'm flirting with my best mates girlfriend, but it's the only way to get information from girls!

"What do you want Niall?" She snapped back at me. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit upset. It feels like Hazz doesn't trust me enough to tell me what happened and why he is so jittery, do you know?"

There goes my source of finding out, what's Harry keeping from us?

"That was actually the reason why I sat next to you, to ask where Harry was and what was going on."

"Oh so you didn't come over to hang because we were both date-less?" She was the one flirting now; she crossed her arms and looked away.

The banter went on for about 20 minutes, we got the driver to plug my iPhone in and we were having a right good time jamming to the beat when 'I Should Of Kissed You' came on.

Don't do it Niall. He's your best mate. Don't even think about it.

It was the last chorus and I can't even come up with an explanation to what made me do it, I pulled Jordi closer and kissed her. I secretly think she was enjoying it, because she didn't pull away.

It wasn't until the song ended that I looked up to the driver to change the song that he had tried to take a photo of us kissing. He lost control of the vehicle, and the last thing I remember is the force pushing Jordi through the window and onto the road.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Niall POV**

The ambulance arrived within 15mins of the crash. The driver ran off as soon as the vehicle hit the pole. Liam and Zayn ran after him but they lost him amongst the buildings and crowds.

"Sorry Niall, we lost him." Zayn panted.

I had blood all over my hands and shirt from keeping press on the gaping huge gash on Jordi's neck. She is unconscious from the fall and her right leg has dislocated from the hip and most likely broken.

"Who has this girls parent's phone number?" The medic asked. I handed them her phone.

"It will be under mum." By now I'm shaking, this can't be happening.

"It has a lock on it." The medic handed me back the phone, I have no idea what it could be. Could be anything.

"It's your birthday Niall." Liv whispered. "You were the one she always wanted, from the start. It was you, not Harry. He swept her off her feet before you had the chance."

1-3-0-9. I put the numbers into her phone and funnily enough it unlocked.

The medic was on the phone to her mother for around a minute telling us she is going straight into surgery and her parents are meeting us at the hospital.

I rode in the ambulance because I wouldn't let her ride alone. It honestly felt like the longest car ride I have ever been in.

As soon as we arrived at Emergency she was rushed into an E.R with a group of surgeons and nurses waiting for her.

A nurse stopped me from going any further, and told me to sit in the view room. By now tears were streaming down my face.

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

_Tock_

Hours went past and I had fallen asleep in the viewing room. The same nurse shook me until I woke up.

"Where is she? I need to see her!" I was almost yelling. I looked into the E.R. It was ghost town.

"Niall is it?" The nurse asked with a calm voice.

"Yes, that's correct. What room is she in? Can I go see her?"

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She had several broken ribs that had punctured her lungs and well basically stabbed her through the heart. I'm sorry for your loss"

I stood their frozen. The nurse told me to sit down because I looked pale.

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

Harry's laugh repeated in my head over and over and over.

"Niall! Wake up! Niall, please wake up!" Liv and Zayn were almost shaking me to death.

It was just a dream. A nightmare. Now back to reality, I'm not sure if I can handle it.

We walked down the hall to find her room, Ward 6, Room 4. The others were waiting outside.

"We wanted to let you see her first, her parents are stuck in traffic." Liam ran up to me and gave me a big hug, by now the tears were streaming down my face.

"She doesn't deserve this!" I struggled to speak as my nose was running and I was lost for breath.

"Niall, Niall, it's okay, go in and see her." I was back in Liam's embrace and I managed to wiggle out of it to wipe my face so she couldn't seen that I had been crying.

I walked into her room and it wasn't what I had expected. It was much, much worse. She had bandages wrapped around her from head to toe, a cast on her leg, a neck brace and about 10 tubes connected to her.

The night had passed over and she still didn't wake up. At 7am sharp nurses had come in an must of fed her because they put all this mushy liquid down the pipe connected to her mouth.

An hour later Harry walked through the door.

"You're about 10 hours late."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. DON'T EVER THINK OR TOUCH OR EVEN LOOK AT MY GIRLFRIEND EVER AGAIN." He yelled at me and pushed me up against the wall. Never in my life had I ever seen Harry so angry.

Louis and Liam bolted into the room pulling Harry off me trying to calm him down.

I ran out of the room and found myself stopping on the edge of the roof looking down.

She loved me.

I kissed her.

It's all my fault.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Harry POV**

I can't fucking believe my best friend cheated on his girlfriend with my girlfriend. I just can't fucking believe it.

'LOU GET HERE NOW!" I raised my voice causing him to open the door and run into the room within 3 seconds.

"Don't raise your voice Hazz." He has that calming voice, one that always makes me happy. "It's 1:30am and the whole hospital is asleep."

I looked across the bed to him, looked back down to Jordi, then looked back at him and fell into the seat behind me with my head on my hands.

"What's happening Lou?" I struggled to get the words out. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"First of all, tell me what happened. Tell me why you weren't in the limo, why you have been so upset lately." Louis always knows when something is wrong, even when I don't tell him. It's why he's my best friend…

"I got a message from Paul, who was passing on a message from Uncle Simon." Lou's face suddenly dropped.

"Harry, what did the message say?"

**Zayn POV**

Liam and I had sprinted up the stairs to the roof to find him standing on the edge of the building.

"NIALL! GET OFF THE EDGE NOW!" I yelled, as he jumped of fright and almost fell.

"Jesus Zayn, you should know better then to scare someone on the edge of a 12 story building. I nearly fell off." My eyes were still red and puffy from when I had been crying.

"Niall, come give me a hug." Liam said emphasizing on the 'I' his name.

The group hug lasted for about 5 minutes. Niall had started crying again, but sometimes it's good to just let it all out.

**Liam POV**

We found a spot against a wall of some sort and sat up against it. Zayn gave me the 'We need to sort this mess out' look before anything else gets way out of hand and friendships are demolished from something as stupid as a kiss.

"Niall I want you to tell me exactly what happened in the limo." I had put on my daddy voice to prompt him to tell me what the situation was.

"I was sitting alone, so was Jordi, you were on the phone and the other two couples were doing couple stuff and I was bored. So I went and sat next to her." He eventually stuttered so much as a sentence out.

"We were talking, then well, we started flirting." Niall explained going bright red with a shameful look on his face.

"Niall, you have a girlfriend. Jordi has a boyfriend. Don't you think you can put two and two together?"

"Zayn that's not helping, keep telling me what happened Niall, ignore what Zayn's saying." I glared at Zayn and looked back at Niall.

"I should have kissed you come on after that. I kept telling myself no Niall don't do it. The whole song; then the last chorus came on and we kissed. The driver had tried to take a picture of us kissing and lost control of the car. Then we crashed." Tears had welled up in his eyes again.

He's my best friend and I can't help him.

**Niall POV**

Talking to Liam and Zayn made me feel slightly better. We headed down stairs to get a coffee and Liam called Louis asking if it was okay for me to see Jordi.

"Louis is going to take Harry out to get something to eat. Although I'm not sure what's open because it's 3am." Liam said. "Let's head up to her room"

"I hope we don't bump into them. I really can't face seeing Harry at the moment." I didn't look up, and I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. I just need to see her.

Liam and Zayn waited outside Jordi's room as I sat their looking at her. She looked so peaceful just laying there, but the 8 tubes and her body covered in bandages is a constant reminder of what I have done.

I sat on the chair trying to stay awake until she woke but I was so tired I had dozed off.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE!" I awoke to Harry screaming at me.

"Where am I" A faint voice had spoken and we both ran to the side of the bed to Jordi.

"The hospital Jordz" Harry said clutching her hand.

"Why am I in here?" She looked completely puzzled.

"I'll get the nurse." I said as I scooted out the room; coming back with a nurse within two minutes.

The nurse examined her and we were told to wait outside. The nurse had then come out and said we were able to see her again.

"Who are you?' She was talking to Harry. He looked absolutely devastated.

"I'm your boyfriend, Harry. Remember?" He tried to explain but nothing helped.

"Do I have a boyfriend? What's my name?" Her eyes stayed locked on his the whole time. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Do you remember anything Jordz?" I asked praying for a miracle.

"I don't know who you are, but I love your eyes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

**Liv POV**

I pick up the TV remote and turn on the news. My best friend is in hospital and seeing her the way she is, it breaks my heart. I can't handle it. If I could I would be there now.

"_BREAKING NEWS: LOCAL TEENAGE GIRL BRUTALLY INJURED IN CAR CRASH WITH 4 MEMBERS OF ONE DIRECTION"_

I quickly found the TV remote as fast as possible and turned it off. That's it, I'm going to see her.

I had no other car so I had to borrow the Audi R8. It felt weird driving it, but I must say it is better then any car I have ever driven. It's so smooth on the rode and the leather seats are killer.

I turned into Prince Margret Hospital (PMH) and found a car space right underneath a camera and put the cover over. If this car is stolen I will die a painful and horrible death. It took me about 10 minutes to find her room but when I did I ran up to Zayn and he had given me the worlds tightest hug.

"How is she baby?" He didn't say anything apart from kiss me on the forehead. I pushed passed him and into her room.

Harry was no where to be seen and Niall was sitting on the bed with her teaching her ABOUT HERSELF!

"JORDI! How are you feeling? Any better? You look so much better beautiful!" I embraced her in a hug to find she was looking at Niall. He was pointing to a photo of me with my name on it.

"Liv." She said as if she was unsure of who I was.

"Jordi, it's me Liv. Your best friend?"

"Hi" Jordi half smiled, still cautious of me.

"Niall, outside now." He passed the photo's to Jordi and she continued to study them as if she had a test the next day.

"What the hell is wrong with her Niall?" Something severely wasn't right.

"Brace yourself Liv. Zayn, can you come here for a minute?" Niall and Zayn exchanged glances as if they had this planned.

"We have some bad news baby." Zayn pulled me in close preparing me for what I'm about to be told.

"During the car crash, when she was flung onto the road she hit her head pretty head." Niall Said.

"I hit my head all the time pretty hard. What difference does that make?" I need to stop interrupting. Stop it Liv; let Niall tell the story.

"I know Livvie, I do as well, but this is really severe. She has lost complete memory of the people in her life. She's struggling to walk and eat as well." Lost. Complete. Memory. People. In. Life.

"So she has no idea who I am?" This can't be happening. My best friend has no idea who I am.

"Jordz has a vague idea of who you are. I have been working with her to regain memory of her family etc." Niall explained. That is so cute!

**Rachel POV**

Okay Rach, just call him. Pick up the phone, say you got caught up with family melodrama's.

_Hello? Rach, I miss you!_

_- I miss my leprechaun as well_

_Listen, I'm really sorry I cant come to lunch today. I have family drama's to tend too. _

_- Did you want me to help darling?_

_No it's okay, where are you anyway?_

_- Don't get mad, but I'm at the hospital with Jordi._

Without thinking, I hung up the phone.

HE'S WITH HER?

That's it. I can't stand this any longer. I got in my car and started driving to PMH.

**Dannii POV**

It's finally 4pm, HOME TIME! I walked to the back of nandos (the place where I work) Adam -'Jenny's Boyfriend' pulled me by the waist and kissed me. Straight away I pushed him away and wiped my mouth in disgust.

"Adam what the hell are you doing! You have a girlfriend!"

"Your point being? You're hot, and you turn me on." He pulled me by the shirt this time ripping open the buttons exposing what's underneath, trying to kiss me again.

"ADAM STOP!" He kept going. I wriggled my hands to his shoulders and got a good grasp then BAM! I kneed him straight in the balls.

I'm over this job. I always get treated like shit and I'm fucking sick of it I kept thinking to quit but I never did.

"Joelene. I'm sorry, but I quit. Please put down a blue slip forAdam . He kept harassing me. Kept trying to kiss me and ripped open my shit exposing everything to the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Harry POV**

The message from Simon has changed absolutely everything. I can't tell Louis, or any of the boys. I just need someone to talk to other wise everything we have worked for, achieved will go up in flames, all from one simple message.

I left the hospital and went back to my room to pack my stuff, after all, our plane left tonight. Niall was the only one who hadn't packed, because our suitcases were being packed into the van.

I left the hotel to find a bunch of screaming girls running after me. I ran amongst the buildings and found a spot behind a dumpster. I sat there, thinking, just thinking about what had led up to this point now. My 'girlfriend' has no idea who I am, I have ruined everything, and my life has fucked itself up because of that stupid message.

Sitting alone excluding yourself from the world makes you really emotional especially if you're thinking about all the things that have gone wrong.

"Harry?" I looked up with bloodshot eyes from crying. It was a slender figure, curvaceous hips with long brown hair. I couldn't see her face because of the sun; it was like it was an angel.

**Dannii POV**

"Harry?" Harry Styles is sitting behind a dumpster in an alley. This is clearly not a good time.

"Who are you?" He asked with bloodshot eyes, I could tell he had been crying.

"It's Dannii, one of Jordi's friends. Remember me?"

"Oh, I couldn't see your face, sorry." He had looked away as I walked towards him, probably so I didn't see that he had been crying.

"Hazz, why have you been crying?" I have a really bad feeling that someone bad has happened. The worst bit, I have no idea what it could be.

As I sat next to him he still didn't look at me.

"Harry, look at me now. Tell me what happened so I can fix this mess and clean you up. You look like shit." CRAP! Why the hell did I say that! Your supposed to be comforting Daniella not mean and angry!

After using my stern voice he looked at me and told me the story. Now I can see why Harry is so upset, one of my best friends just had a near death experience and I wasn't told.

"What hospital is she at Harry?" I tried my best to hold back the tears, so Harry could see how strong I am. But unfortunately it's not working.

**Jordi POV**

"Niall?" I woke up in a completely different room to where I was. I looked over to one wall to find a clear thing on the wall. I don't know what it was, probably a drawing on the wall or something because I could see lots more block things with more clear things.

I started to get nervous, I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where Niall was.

"_Remember Jordi, if I'm not here and you're scared and you need help press the big red button"_

His voice replayed in my head over and over and I looked around to find a big red button. So I pushed it.

Soon after I pushed the button a lady that I didn't recognize come into my room.

"Hi Jordi." She was holding a black object that flipped out and became flat and inside was what I could remember called paper.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange lady.

"I am your new nurse, my name is Lauren. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She seemed like a nice lady, she had a pretty smile as well.

"Where is Niall?" I wanted to see Niall, not the nurse, Niall.

**Niall POV**

"Paul, I can't leave now, especially at the state Jordi is in. Let me stay longer, please. We don't have to go to Sweden for another 3 weeks. I will stay here for a week; see how she is doing, then fly to Ireland to see my family and then fly to London. It will be fine, unless you don't trust me?" I was now on my knees begging Paul to let me stay.

"One week Niall, that's all your aloud to stay. I will get you a driver to accompany you to and from the hospital, and to the airport. I will choose the driver myself to avoid any more accidents. Is this clear?"

"Yes Paul, I wont let you down. I promise." I gave him a hug, because he is like my dad when we are away.

I hugged Louis, Zayn and Liam goodbye because I was heading back to the hospital. Harry was nowhere to be found. I wrote a letter and gave it to Lou to give to Harry.

Paul was incredible; he had already had a driver downstairs waiting for me to take me to the hospital. The twenty-minute drive felt like a 3 hour drive, I got to the hospital and Jordi had moved rooms. Shit. I nearly ran to find her room, she wasn't supposed to move rooms without my consent.

"NIALL!" She yelled as I walked into the room! Jordi nearly fell off the bed, thank god I taught her how to stand.

"JORDI!" I picked her up in a hug and spun her round then put her back on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I woke up in a strange room and a strange lady come into my room when I pressed the red button." I laughed at her causing the smile on her face to turn sour.

"Don't laugh at me that's mean!" She pouted at me.

"It's because your so adorable! Guess what." I had a smile on my face from ear to ear. So did she.

"What, what, what!"

"I'm staying another week!" She squealed and jumped clapping her hands with excitement.

"And we are going on a field trip, I got clearance to take you out for the day!" She really did light up my world.


End file.
